Never Thought
by FearlessAndRed
Summary: Mara sat on the floor, she never thought they'd end like this. Inspired by Taylor Swift's Last Kiss. Set after the end of Season 3. More hurt than comfort.


_A/N: I've been meaning to write this for a while now. A warning: it's not very happy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or the song Last Kiss by Taylor Swift._

* * *

_Never Thought_

Mara still remembered the look on Jerome's face after she'd told him she loved him. It was late at night, in fact she remembered the exact time, it had been 1:58, so it was early in the morning rather than late at night, really. His face had been lit through the darkness as they sat on his bedroom floor, the only light coming from the rays of moonlight slipping through the curtains. They'd been talking for hours, losing track of time, until Mara had glanced at the alarm clock on Jerome's bedside table, and had suddenly felt those three words fall off her lips. He'd looked at her for a moment, and for a second he had an odd expression on his face (looking back, Mara realised this was uncertainty), but then it was gone and he leant forward and whispered in her ear that he loved her too. But if that had been true, then why did he go away? Looking back, Mara knew he hadn't meant it.

Mara recalled the smell of the rain as she stepped off the plane upon returning from Germany, where her parents, being athletes, had been taking part in a competition. She had run off the plane, even though her parents had called after her to slow down. She had turned and smiled at them, saying "But Jerome said he'd be waiting for me in the terminal!" It had been July ninth, Mara remembered that. When they'd found each other in the airport, Mara had run into his arms. She could still hear the sound of Jerome's heart beating through his shirt, she could still feel his arms wrapped around her.

Mara sat down on the floor of her bedroom, wearing an old shirt of Jerome's over her own dress. She pulled it closer around her, she bit her lip as she noticed the scent of Jerome jumping off his shirt. Her mind raced with everything that had happened recently. How Jerome had cheated on her with Willow, how she had tried to get him back for that, but how it had all backfired when Joy had fallen for him. She wasn't supposed to do that. Mara sighed, Jerome evidently hadn't missed her that much after he'd left her. She didn't know how to be something that Jerome would miss.

When she had said "Yes" when Jerome asked her out that day that his dad had been let out of prison, she had never thought that this would happen. He had liked her so much, she'd thought, and she had finally admitted to herself that she really,_ really_, liked him too.

Mara remembered the swing in Jerome's step after she'd said yes, that she would go out with him, how he'd pulled her towards the middle of the room and begun dancing. She'd rolled her eyes, he was showing off again. He had taken her hand and spun her around, Mara wasn't much for dancing but for Jerome she had danced.

Mara loved Jerome's handshake, she remembered how he had shaken her father's hand when he had met her parents. Mara loved how Jerome always walked with his hands in his pockets, how he always dressed so smartly. Mara loved how Jerome always kissed her when she was in the middle of saying something. She'd once been talking about how she was worried about an upcoming Science test, and he had just suddenly kissed her. Not a day went by where she didn't miss those rude interruptions.

All these memories of Jerome kept running through Mara's head and she suddenly felt herself overwhelmed by emotions. Tears began to run down her face. The pain of it all struck her heart and she cried out as her body shook with sobs. Mara thought of how they had gone from being so close that they often fell asleep in each other's arms to being so distant that Mara now only knew what was happening in his life through the pictures on his page. She was watching his life through pictures like she used to watch him sleep those times when they fell asleep in each other's arms and Mara woke up before he did. She could feel Jerome forgetting her, forgetting everything they had been, more and more with each passing moment, memories of her being replaced with memories of Joy. She could feel Jerome forgetting her like she used to feel him breathe. Mara felt like sometimes she was only keeping up with some of the Anubis House students to find out how Jerome was, to see if he had completely forgotten her yet.

Mara hadn't forgiven Jerome, no, she didn't think she ever would. But she still, for some reason, she still hoped that it was nice where he hoped that the sun shined and it was a beautiful day. Mara hoped that something reminded Jerome of her, and that, even if it was only for a moment, that he wished he had stayed with her. Mara thought about how, when perhaps you were going on a trip with your family, you could plan for a change in the weather and time.

But Mara hadn't planned on Jerome changing his mind.

Because she could've have sworn that he felt the same way about her as she did about him. Hadn't he been the one who had liked her the whole time? Even when she'd liked Mick, he'd said he liked her. But if he had liked her that whole time, why had he cheated on her?

The tears were still rolling down her cheeks as Mara continued to sit on the floor in Jerome's shirt. She suddenly took the shirt off and threw it across the room, then fell forward and cried into the soft rug. Her hands clasped onto the rug as she felt herself losing a grip on her emotions.

Mara didn't know how to be something Jerome would miss anymore.

Mara never thought they'd have a last kiss.

She never, _ever_, imagined they'd end like this.

_Jerome_. His name would forever be the name on her lips.

Just like their last kiss.


End file.
